Story With My Love
by hacker bijak
Summary: .


**Maaf Sebelumnya Bila Fic Saya Ini Jelek~**

**Saya Cuma Orang Biasa Bukan** _**Pengarang**_** T****ernama~**

Disclaimer : **Masashi kishimoto **

**My Story In** **Facebook**

Pagi hari Minggu yang Cerah Naruto Terbangun Dari Tidurnya

"Hoam..."Naruto Menguap Masih Ngantuk.

Dengan Malasnya ia pun menuju kamar mandi dengan oleng karena masih ngantuk

Ia berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan hasilnya ia pun menabrak tembok

"Tembok Sialan"celanya sambil menyambar handuk dan bergegas mandi

Naruto yang telah selesai berpakaian pun menuju PC yang ada di ruang belajarnya.

"Sakura Lagi Online Tidak Yah.."Katanya dalam hati

"Yes Sakura Lagi Online"Teriaknya Seperti Orang Baru Ketemu CJR

Naruto dengan sigap meraih mouse lalu mengarahkannya pada tulisan S4kur/\-Y4n6-SeD/\n6-5end1r1  
>Lalu Menulis Menggunakan Keyboard<p>

"Selamat Pagi Sakura" Kata Naruto

"Eh N/\rut0 Pagi Juga" Katanya

"Ah Kok Kamu jadi Alay Banget Sih?" Tanya Naruto Heran

"Ih Dari pada kamu, kepo" Ledek Sakura

"Lah Terus Kenapa, Kalo Aku Kepo?" Ledek Naruto Balik

"Gak Kenapa2 Sich" Kata Sakura

"Sebenernya Kenapa? Sih Kok Kamu, Jadi Alay?" Tanya Naruto Makin Semangat

"Mau2 Aku Dong" Kata Sakura Dengan Senyum Kemenangan

"Ya Udah Aku Ga Mau Debat Sama Kamu beb, Ini kan masih pagi udah makan beb?" Neruto Semakin Memancing Pembicaraan.

"Ih Kok Pake Kata Beb Sih.." Tanya Sakura

"Kamu Gak Suka Ku Panggil Beb?" Goda Naruto.

"Jelas Lah Emang Kita Udah Jadian?" Tanya Sakura Dengan Semangat

"Oh iya,Lupa Kita Jadian Yuk?" Kata Naruto Semangat 45

"Hmm.." Kata Sakura Ragu.

"Kenapa?Masih Ragu?" Tanya Naruto Antusias

"Ya Udah Deh Kita Jadian" Kata Sakura Melepas Beban.

"Beb?" Kata Naruto

"Ya Knp?Beb?" Balas Sakura

"Ketemuan Yuk" Kata Naruto

"Ayo,Dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Di taman?" Balas Naruto

"Ya Udah Kamu Udah Sarapan kan Beb?" Kata Sakura Cemas

"Belum Nih Beb baru udah mandi" balas naruto

"Makan Dulu deh Baru Ketemuan" Suruh Sakura.

"Ya Udah Beb Aku Tunggu Di Taman Yah." Naruto

"Sampai ketemu Di Taman Beb :* " Kata Sakura

Naruto Segera Beranjak Dari Ruang Belajar Menuju Dapur Lalu membuka lemari es

Mata Naruto ,Menyusuri Rak Lemari es Dan Menemukan Yang Ia Cari

"Itu Dia.."Kata Naruto Tersenyum lalu beranjak ke kompor

sebelum iya menyalakan kompor naruto berhenti dan berpikir

Ia Pun Melangkah Meninggalkan kompor lalu menuju dispenser membuka keran air panas sedikit pelan hingga air itu menetes dan membentuk genangan kecil.

ia pun mencoba merasakan panas atau tidaknya air itu dengan cara menaruh jarinya di atas genangan air itu

Ia Merasa jarinya panas, itu artinya air itu tanpa naruto sadari tiba2 jarinya melemah dan akhirnya mennyentuh genangan air panas itu  
>hasilnya ia pun berteriak<p>

"PANAS..."Teriaknya

Lalu membekap mulutnya *Takut Di Dengar tetangga*

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto Telah Selesai Sarapan Dan Beranjak Mencuci piringnya

Setelah Mencuci piring iya pun bergegas memakai jaket dan keluar tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya

Di perjalanan naruto berhenti di sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli bunga

Ino yang mempunyai toko itu pun curiga

"Hai Naruto" Sapa Ino

"Hai Ino Kau Punya Bunga Mawar?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Naruto Kau Beli Bunga Untuk Siapa?"Kata Ino Menggoda Naruto

"Ini Ino,Untuk Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto Sedikit Malu

Ino Menatap naruto Dengan Tatapan Siap Memberi Pertanyaan Final

"Apa Kau J..." Belum Sempat Ino Selesai bicara Naruto Langsung Memotong

"Kurang Lebih Seperti Itulah" Kata Naruto Dengan Malu2

Ino Tersenyum Melihat Naruto

"Akhirnya Temanku Yang seperti cowok itu laku juga selamat yah naruto kau berhasil meluluhkan hati sakura" Kata Ino Sambil Tersenyum

"Ya Terimakasih Ino Atas Dukungannya Ngomong2 Bunganya?" Tanya Naruto Singkat

"Oh iya Ini ambil saja" Kata Ino tersenyum Simpul

Naruto Heran Dengan Kata2 Ino

"Ambil Saja Aku Berikan Padamu Untuk Sakura" Kata Ino Sambil Malu2

"Makasih Ino" Kata Naruto Lalu Pamit Untuk menemui Sakura

Sakura Yang Baru Saja Sampai Di Taman melihat naruto mengahampirinya dan langsung memberikan bunga mawar  
>yang sangat indah<p>

"Wah Cantiknya" Kata Sakura

"..." Naruto Diam Saja

"Kenapa Kau Diam Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"aku heran saja bukannya kau dari dulu itu tertarik pada sasuke?" Tanya Naruto Heran

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura Menggantung Kalimatnya 

* * *

><p><strong>R<br>e  
>v<br>i  
>e<br>w**

**PLEASE**

**Maaf Kalau GAJE BANGET**

**Saya Masih Newbi Di Sini Tolong Bimbingannya~**


End file.
